Walking On Broken Glass
by Taiichi
Summary: Yamato experiences something horrible and loses the one he loves, after having his soul crushed can someone put the pieces of his heart back together. Taito and possible Daikeru if can I can put the right pieces together : . AU timeline.
1. The first steps

**A/N: **Hey person who is reading this fic right now i.e you :P Before you start reading be warned that this fic might take awhile to complete, am doing my a-levels right now and they're occupying way too much time :( also am in a country where yaoi is technically illegal so I have to pretty careful when I'm writing this fic and be careful not to let any of my friends here see it.. haha fml. D:

Any ways hope you enjoy the fic... :)  
also be warned that I hardly ever proof read my work and will probably (though hopefully not) have some mistakes, especially with my grammar :/ Let me know though if you can on ways I can improve ^-^

**Summary:** Yamato experiences something horrible and loses the one he loves, after having his soul crushed can someone put the peices of his heart back together. **Taito** and possible **Daikeru** if can I can put the right pieces together :). Rated **M** because you never know where a fic will go.. **AU **timeline xD

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way or form... but if I did... *Mischievous grin*_

It's been a week since her death. Her funeral was yesterday, and it all seemed surreal. The way we all went up to her open casket one by one and said goodbye. There were tears, shed by many of her family and friends. I didn't cry though, I stayed strong, well until I reached the casket and saw her. Her beauty was breath-taking, one of the most angelic things I've seen, and she took my breath away reminding of the first time we met. Though her eyes were closed and I knew they'd never open again, some deep part of me wished they would, that she'd spring up with her usual grace and say it'd all been a joke. Though I knew that would never happen and that's when I couldn't hold back the tears. It was as if a dam broke in my heart and tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. I heard faint sobs that I'd later be able to recognize as my own. I collapsed next to her casket gazing at the most beautiful girl that I'd ever laid eyes on. No one stopped or tried to take me away, they all just watched as my soul my shattering. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two silver band rings. Sobbing softly I gently lifted her hand and fit one of the rings on her index finger; I then did the same thing to mine with the other ring. This would symbolize that we would always have a bond, one that'd I'd never forget and doubted I'd move on from. I stood up, gently peered over the casket and placed my lips onto her forehead into the gentlest kiss. "Goodbye Sora, You won't have to wait long" I murmured. I then recomposed myself and left the funeral home, ignoring the half-hearted attempts from the crowd to stop me, I got into my car and drove, I wasn't thinking, I was simply… running away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Two Weeks Later**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at what I'd call my new home. My father had been offered a job in Toyama but was ready to decline even though his salary was being close to doubled what he was getting in when we lived in Kawasaki, however after the incident… well he thought it'd be a good idea if we both left the city. The house that starred at me was… big. A lot bigger than the flat my father and I stayed in when we lived in the city. I could hardly believe it when the moving truck parked itself in the driveway of the house, I was about to correct the driver telling him that this couldn't be the right address when my dad hopped out of the truck as if to assure me we had reached our destination. I followed suit and stumbled of the truck taking a deep breath before approaching the house. When I said the house was big it was what could be the understatement of the year, the house was huge. Well maybe not to most people who had mansions and what not but to me it was well, huge.

The house had two-story layouts that a linked to the garage. The ground floor was quite open, there was the living room as you walked into the house, and to the right was a door that led to the garage which was next to the staircase that led upstairs. If you carried into the living room on the left was crystal windowed doors that opened into the dining room that had a long table that could easily hold 8 people. On the right side was an archway that led into stainless steel kitchen complete with an island and electronic built in stoves. The kitchen and dining room were conveniently linked together by another set of crystal glass windowed doors. There was a sliding back door that went onto a wooden deck but before I could go exploring …

"Yamato!" I heard my dad call. It was clear that he needed me for something so I went on a hunt to find him. Though I was still unfamiliar with the house it wasn't hard to navigate through and I found my father in no time, upstairs in one of the empty rooms.

He was in one of the empty rooms upstairs engaged in a shallow conversation with our driver who was the boss of the moving company. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement that also signaled he'd be done in a few moments. Which he was, the boss who I recalled was called Bobby gave me a firm handshake before departing with the rest of his company leaving my father and I with pathetically few boxes to fill the house. My dad gave me a look that he only gave to me when he was pleased about something then sighed.

"You look better" it wasn't a question but a statement, and I believed it. I had been so torn up since the incident that I had been feeling detached from my surroundings and no doubt it was apparent to the ones around me. I couldn't even remember the last days I spent in my hometown. My friends had thrown me a surprise party to spend as much time with me as they could before I left, but I could hardly remember it. The term 'Party' was a severe understatement, it was so somber and awkward, the kind a party that when a joke was cracked only silence would follow. I winced inwardly at my thoughts. Though it appears I winced outwardly as well as before I could snap out of my thoughts my dad brought me into his arms into a comforting hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he gave me an 'everything will be okay' squeeze and released me.

"You up for pizza? I'm starving" he asked while exiting the room. I followed him out practically howling my appreciations.

**xxx**

It was a Friday when we moved in so that meant that I'd had Saturday and Sunday to get to know the neighborhood. On Saturday morning we had a few neighbors stop by and greet us. One of the elder couples even baked us a welcome to the neighborhood cake which my dad and I ate later that night, cakes made from people with years of experience always taste the best. A peculiar visit was from a girl named Hikari. She was being accompanied by her mom who told us the story of how they saw the moving van yesterday and had wanted to welcome us. After introductions it was clear that my father and Mrs. Yagami weren't about to finish their conversation so I excused myself from the conversation and began to head towards the back door, I turned slightly to Hikari tilting my head signaling for her to follow. She glanced at her mom before shrugging and following me out the patio door.

The sun hit me and I felt the warmth spread itself throughout my body. I felt the sun's rays encircling me as if embracing me leaving me with a content feeling as I was making my way towards the patio chairs. There were only two chairs so I motioned for Hikari to sit in the other one.

"So Hikari-" I began

"Kari" she interrupted, "Kari's just fine, and your Yamato right?"

"Yamato or Matt, whatever you prefer", I said, I was happy that Kari seemed to be quite easy going, this made things easier and I was able to relax more.

"Then Matt, what brings you and your family to our small town?" Kari asked curiously, I doubt she noticed but I felt myself tense up. I knew that we moved so that dad would have that 'nicer' job however I also knew that the reason for the move was because of me. Because I wasn't able to function anymore in Kawasaki, that each time I'd walk a familiar street and was even somewhat reminded of Sora I would freeze, unable to move forward. The psychiatrist had informed me and my father that I was going through shock, that what I had been through had not only been traumatizing but physiologically damaging as well. So it would take time for my mind to fully recover, however the doctor mentioned that sometime away from the Kawasaki would hasten my recover and that was it, sealed deal. My father phoned up his company saying he'd accept the job, he phoned his sister who was also a real estate agent and found us our house, within two and a half weeks here we were. I must've been in deep thought as I hadn't noticed she had placed her hand on my knee and was gently shaking it "Ummm.. Matt?"

I placed my hand over hers and told to her that I was alright and she went back to sitting comfortably, though her features still holding a skeptic gaze.

"Sorry about that you kinda caught me off guard", I forced a laugh, knowing it sounded strained, "Actually my family is just me and my dad" Which was basically true, I had been living with just my dad and I since I was 5. My mother was still alive and I had a younger brother as well however one day or so my dad tells me, my parents had an argument that settled in a divorce as well as custody arrangements that separated me from my brother. So it's just been me and my dad for nearly 12 years.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Kari began.

"Nothing to be sorry about", I interrupted, "she's not dead just a nasty divorce. Oh and my dad got a better job here and stuff", Kari seemed to accept this and let go of the subject, though I think she could tell I wasn't telling the whole story, as she kept a look of interest on me as if she was trying to dig the answers out of me with her eyes. It's not that I didn't trust Kari, wait that's a lie, I didn't. I don't trust complete strangers even if they seem completely innocent. The conversation carried on and sometime during it my dad and Kari's mom had come over and placed a plate of bite sized sandwiches on the patio table, then informed us that Mrs Yagami was taking my dad to Ikea to go furniture shopping. Kari volunteered to stay behind and keep me company, so they left leaving Kari and I. We talked about Kawasaki, what there was to do in our neighborhood and that there were big arcades and shopping malls in the city center, I doubted her but she assured me they were big and that it was definitely the place to go.

"So I'm guessing I'll be seeing you at Kuroko High?" I asked and Kari erupted into stifled laugh, not hysterics more like giggles, I was at a lost I couldn't understand what was so funny about asking if she was going to the same school as me. She glanced up and saw my puzzled face and paused her giggles trying to calm herself.

"How old do you think I am?" Kari asked with a mischievous grin.

I shrugged my shoulders "Sixteen, wait fifteen?"

"Close, well not really" She stuck smiled at me innocently "I'm fourteen, well will be in august." She grinned as my jaw dropped. The girl was thirteen, I leaned forward and begun analyzing her features still in disbelief. She had chin length hair, cut in a mod type bob. Her eyes were amber and reflected the fading sun, she really didn't look 13. She also didn't act it, not once in the conversation did she seem younger, heck I was beginning she might in fact be older than me. I laughed at my mistake and ruffled the back of my hair. Kari joined in and we laughed together for a few moments before the laughter faded and we went back to relaxing on our chairs cushions. It felt nice to laugh again, I felt like a bit of me was beginning to piece itself back together but I quickly crushed it. _How could I let myself be happy when I know that she'll…_ I stopped my thoughts.

Kari must have noticed my mood change as she broke the silence. "To answer your question I will be attending Kuroko High, but not until September, my brother goes there though, and if I'm not mistaking I'm guessing you both are the same age his name i-

"Kari" Mrs Yagami called from behind the gate that led to our front yard "It's time to go honey." Kari gave her mom a nod and got up from her seat.

"It was nice meeting you Matt" She offered her hand out and I took it and gave it a gentle shake. "Hopefully I'll see you around, actually I know I will" She said that with full confidence and before I could ask how or utter a goodbye she had already left to meet up with her mother.

I kept myself sitting and reflected on what just happened. Kari seemed nice but was confused at how she was reading me so easily. Not even my closest friends could, even before the incident, so was kinda stunned at how a complete stranger had managed to lower so many of my barriers. A spring breeze blew by and I felt the chill on my skin, the sun had nearly completely faded and the air had become quite chill so I decided now would be a good idea to head inside. While I walking towards the sliding door I remembered my brother would be turning 14 in November. I thought that he and Kari would probably make a cute couple, though I didn't know my brother I could still wish that he was having the best life. With a ghost of a smirk on my lips I made my way into the house.


	2. Prickling Sensations

**A/N: **Woot, an update :) Though I'm having mixed feelings about this chapter, for those of you who want **Taito** immediately... well I'm wondering if you can hold on till the next chappie _*prays that I don't lose my audience* _haha. lalala well i'll shut up now and let you read. :)

_Disclaimer_: _I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form... thinking about this depresses me. :/_

Sunday was one of the most hectic days of my life. Because Kari was over and didn't leave till late, I hadn't felt bothered to start unpacking my things, all I had wanted to do was crash and get some rest however this proved to be somewhat difficult. I had no bed. My dad assured me that he had ordered one from Ikea and it was coming the next day, so I slept on the couch. You'd think that an exquisite leather sofa would be comfy to sleep on, well obviously not for me. I woke up with a sore back and a stiff neck. Then the Ikea delivery men came and delivered of our new furniture minutes after I woke up, so I helped dad arrange where to put everything which took five whole hours of the day. Who would've known my dad would be a household shopaholic. At least the house was starting to feel less empty now; it still lacked a personal touch and a homely feel but I could deal with that, I might've even appreciated it, not being filled with personal items prevented me from remembering. I didn't want to remember, not yet at least.

After we were satisfied completely with all the arrangement we let the Ikea men go, after my father gave them a gracious tip; they had put up with our every order and even in installed two flat screen plasma TV's on our walls, one in the living room, the other in my room. I gave the downstairs one last quick look before giving it a sharp nod of approval, and then made my way upstairs to begin on my bedroom.

I was quite impressed with my room; my father had given me the biggest bedroom of the three, which I could safely say was half the size of our previous small apartment. And it had an en-suite bathroom, my dad said this was the reason he had given me this room, so we didn't have to fight over the bathroom in the mornings. I used to love styling my hair, I could possibly have been borderline obsessed, but now… I stared at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair hung loosely around my face, my fringe covering part of it. I lifted my bangs and piercing blue eyes met my gaze, I had once been told that my eyes had been my best feature. I doubted anyone would say that anymore, as reflected in the mirror were a pair of cold, dark, hardened eyes; eyes that showed no hint of emotion.

My psychiatrist had told my dad that he doubted that the old Yamato would ever resurface, that I was currently burying something deep within me and certain personality traits had been buried with it. He voiced his opinion about how I needed to come to terms with my grief and move on, which was a polite way of saying that I needed to suck it up, my dad wasn't stupid and read between the lines, let's just say that psychiatrist is no longer my shrink. Though, I did believe what the psychiatrist had said, the old me was never coming back, and I accepted it, I no longer felt the need to be well… me. I was now content in fading into the background.

After organizing my room till I was pleased I began to unpack my boxes. I took out books and filled the shelves, took out clothes and filled my wardrobe. I had my school and locker supplies and put them on my desk. Inside the last big box was a smaller box, not so much small but average sized. I took it out and buried it in the back of wardrobe_, I can't remember, at least not yet_, I repeated this like a prayer as I had been since the funeral. I shook myself out of whatever trance I had been caught in and I glanced over to the digital alarm clock I had set up on my bed side table, the green numbers read _11:04 PM_. I had no clue how it had gotten this late, I wasn't hungry and couldn't remember what I had eaten today, I shrugged off any feeling of worry. If I was hungry I'd just eat in the morning. I got dressed and ready for bed and slid into my new queen size bed's black Egyptian cotton sheets. If there was one thing my dad knew it was how to spoil me.

**xxx**

I woke up at _6:04 AM_ with a start. Anxiety flooded my veins and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. I had completely forgotten, today was my start at the new school. I didn't know how it had slipped my mind, must've been the house arranging but it was still no excuse to forget such an important day. I sprang out of bed and jumped into the shower, enjoying the hot water that splashed me awake. Well not so much awake, in fact it was probably doing the opposite as I was feeling even drowsier, so before stepping out of the shower I turned the knob making the water change from warm and gentle to icy cold. I was awake. I shivered as I stepped out of the shower and glanced at the mirror that was starting to fog up. The same dead eyes glanced up and bore into me. Suddenly I lost all enthusiasm that I had to make myself presentable for today. _There's no point_ was the thought that had replaced it. I brushed my teeth then exited my bathroom with a towel around my waist then came to an abrupt halt. There perched on the edge of my bed was a gift basket. A basket filled with all sorts of hair styling goodies. There was a crisp white envelope in-between the hairspray and the new hair-straightener. I plucked it out, opened it and read.

_Dear Yamato_

_I know things have been hard  
I wish I could tell you they'd get better  
but as 'you' know I can't.  
I wish I knew how you're feeling or what you're thinking  
I wish that you'd tell how you're doing instead of pretending  
I wish I could see you… well I wish for your happiness_

_So on the note of happiness I bought you this  
I hope it at least puts a smile on your face  
and make your old man feel like he's done something good and use them_

_I love you kid.  
Always._

_Dad._

By the time I finished the letter my hands were shaking and tears were freely flowing down my face, my heart felt pained. I never meant to cause my dad so much worry; he was always there for me and always supported me in whatever choices I made. Yet because of me he was going through such a hard time. He moved for me, he left his friends and the area he was most comfortable in. He had paid for elite psychiatrist and done everything in his power to bring my happiness back. So it hurt when I knew that I wouldn't be able give him what he had sacrificed so much for. I tried to hold back more tears as I recalled him using the nickname he had given me. _Kid. _He hasn't used it since I... changed. So I was beginning to think he may have given up on me, this proved the opposite.

I wiped forcefully at my face, erasing all evidence of tears. I wanted, no needed to make my dad happy, especially today. I gazed at the 'goodie basket' and sighed. I was going to make myself look good and make my dad proud. I shuffled through my closet looking through clothes that had once held a certain appeal to me, but now they all held none. I found an outfit that I remembered had gotten me a lot of complements and put it on. The dark faded jeans I wore were snug on my hips and were tight but still baggy enough to not confuse them with skinnies. I then put on tight fitted black tank top; you'd think that wearing dark clothing would make me even paler but it really did the opposite, by highlighting the little tan that I had. I looked at myself in the wardrobes mirror. I definitely was lacking in the muscle department but I was toned enough that it made up for it. So aside from my still wet hair I looked good. The outfit emphasized on all my good features, including my ass which I can remember being teased about… teased for having a… 'girls' bum. Though being teased was the last of my worries; I glanced at the clock _7:18 AM, forty_-two more minutes before dad will be driving me to my first day of the new school and I hadn't even done my hair.

Doing my hair came with more ease then I had expected. It seems my body had been conditioned well as I barely had to think when I began working on it. I blew dried it, and then decided to straighten it. My hair was already straight but I still ran the straightener through it to give it that little bit extra. It was after that the hard bit came, actually styling it. It took a while working with the gel and putty, I almost gave up a few times but by the time it had finished I was glad I didn't. I knew I looked good and this put me in a decent mood. I hair-sprayed my hair into place then left my room to head downstairs.

When I arrived in the kitchen my dad was just completing his second surprise, Crepes; my all-time favorite dessert, breakfast and snack. He rolled it with strawberries and raspberries but not before he coated it all in maple syrup. Yup, I Yamato Ishida had a very severe sweet tooth, but the only people who knew about it were my dad and So-. I cut my thoughts off. He smiled at me as I took the crepe from him; I attempted to smile back and must have succeeded as my father's smile stayed in place. He mumbled a 'you look good' which I simply nodded to.

I took the crepe to go and we headed to the car, I knew he wasn't going to let me drive so I didn't bother asking and instead munched on my breakfast. During the drive my dad drilled his new work number in my head, made sure I knew how to get home; which wasn't hard, the school was walking distance and knew what I needed to do once I got to school. I arrived at school and hopped out of the car muttering a 'have a good day at work' then shut the door. The car drove off and I was alone, obviously not alone in the sense that I was surrounded by people, but alone in the way that I was starting to feel loneliness begin to creep its way into my already jumbled up emotions.

**xxx**

I walked towards the schools open doors feeling many people's eyes on me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was the new kid or the fact that… well, I was the new kid that stood out like sore thumb. I was uncomfortable thinking about asking someone directions to the school's office, so was relieved when I saw signs directing me there, I didn't want to socialize whenever it could be avoided. I arrived at the office in a short while, and after that everything went smoothly. My enrolment had already been confirmed and processed so all that was left was my time-table and locker. I looked down at my time table and realized that I had an alternate day timetable instead of the alternate week one that I was used to. The change didn't sound too appealing. I also saw that all my classes were an hour and twenty minutes each, I inwardly groaned. I asked the secretary about this and she told me that it was the same with all the other students and it was just how things were done in this school. I groaned again, this time outwardly and the secretary gave me a stern look which I pretended not to notice.

Before the secretary could say anything more a man came over and looked over my shoulder and peaked at my time table. I turned around to face him, he appeared to be in his early thirties, still holding onto his looks but age was beginning to take its toll, though you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were really looking, which I was.

"Ugh sorry, for starring I mean" I mumbled looking away.

"No problem", the man chuckled, "It's my fault for shocking you, looking over your shoulder and all"

He offered my hand and I took it with a firm shake. "Looks like where going to be seeing each other a lot" he said, I responded by giving him a questioning look.

"I'm Mr. Riyota, your English teacher, and you're the new student, Yamato Ishida was it?" I simply nodded.

Mr. Riyota was really nice, he offered to take me to class and I agreed, on the way he asked how far I had gotten in the syllabus and I told him where I had just finished. He then talked about how I'd probably be able to help out in the class as I was currently pretty far ahead. I didn't exactly say 'no' but said something along the lines of me not being interested, only politer. Helping out in the class would mean being noticed and I really didn't want to deal with that right now, though I realized that was pretty much impossible, wherever I went eyes followed, it seems my making my father happy was conflicting with the 'don't stand out' rule I had placed on myself.

We stopped by my locker first which was on the way to class, I opened it to find all the books that I needed neatly organized on the top shelf. English didn't have a text book but math sure did, quite a thick one at that. I stuffed it into my bag as it was my second class after English. I then took my locker accessories out and shoved them into my locker, I'd organize it later. Then we continued on our way to class.

"Umm" I began "Mr. Riyota, can I ask you a favor?"

He shot me a smirk, "Within reason", he responded with a playful tone. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the way he said those words or with the look he was giving me now so I pretended not to notice it.

"Is it alright if you don't introduce me to the class, I'd prefer to…" I didn't continue but the Mr. Riyota caught on.

"Of course, there's no seating plan so you can sit wherever, but since it's your first day you might want to sit in front?" there was a hidden meaning to that question, I knew it was there but I couldn't decipher it completely, or I didn't want to. I responded with a lame excuse about not wanting to take the privilege of the front seats away from the other students, he looked displeased but didn't push the subject. As we got to class he told me he'd pass the word to the other teacher's about my request and I thanked him, half-heartedly of course because the guy was giving me the creeps, but I thanked him nonetheless, then rushed to the very back of the class and took the seat in the corner.

The class started, a few students wandered in late, Mr. Riyota went on about Shakespeare's use of vocabulary; I had already studied this so I unintentionally tuned out. I was brought back by the sound of the bell, I saw a few students give me the odd look, and a few girls trying to build up courage to talk to me. I left quite quickly; I didn't want to deal with that. Mr. Riyota kept true to his word as the math teacher, Mrs. Strand, didn't address me. That or she didn't notice me, something deep within me hopped for the latter as I didn't like the thought of owing Mr. Riyota. When math ended it was lunch… for the entire school. This was another thing I needed to adjust to, I was used to each grade having an individual lunch period; things really did work differently here. I wasn't too hungry and knew that the cafeteria would be jammed packed so I decided I'd go off campus for a walk, and if I saw somewhere selling food I'd eat there.

I was sat on a pair of swings eating a piece of cheese pizza I had picked up from a family run pizzeria. The swings were a part of a pretty secluded park; I doubted many people knew it existed. From the pizzeria I had walked till I came by a forestry type area, I spotted a path that led me here but it was pretty concealed so I doubted many people knew of it, sure enough I had the park all to myself. So you can understand my shock when I spotted another teen charge in. He had entered from a different path and was pretty far away, so it was hard to see his features clearly. From what I 'could' see was wild brown hair, surfer tanned skin and deep frown; the boy was clearly pissed.

**A/N: **Can you guess who that was? Haha, sorry to leave you guys with that, I had more but I took it out to become part of chapter 3... sorry.. looks like you'll have to wait to see what happens next :P


	3. 1 Step Forward, 2 Steps Back

**A/N: **:O what's thisss an update? No waysss. Haha Yes :) Honest am so sorry that I haven't updated this in ridiculously long. SO SORRY :( Basically was in exam season in Malaysia then came back to England for vacai, then mum decided I should move back to England to live with her. During moving I lost the 3rd chappie and lost motivation… :( :(. Still no excuse… so I'm apologizing. Anywayss I hope you enjoy this update at least xD

_Disclaimer_: _I don't own Digimon, not at all, not even a little, not at all. Excuse me while I cry a river._

The first thing I noticed was the wild hair. It seemed so free, different, well honestly it just seemed out of place and odd, but as he approached and I was able to see his features clearer the hair didn't seem to stick out as much. I still wasn't able to make out his face clearly apart from a deep scowl I had thought was directed at me. It wasn't though, it was directed at the trash can in front of the slides and with a harsh kick the bin fell spilling what little contents it held. His scowl faltered somewhat before he bent down re-erecting the fallen container.

My feet shuffled slightly on the pavement beneath me, the boy's head snapping towards the direction of the sound. My breath hitched as milky brown eyes met my own. A second passed and the boy's face morphed into a goofy grin, he chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. In my head I had already begun to walk away but before I was able to put my plan into action the boy was standing in front of me, grin still in place.

"Uhhh, sorry… 'bout that" the boy said motioning to the previously fallen garbage. His tone was soft and friendly, completely different from what I had been expecting. I looked up and was semi blinded by the sun's glare, when my eyes refocused they locked with soft brown orbs. His eyes looked slightly familiar but I couldn't place it, I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop just yet, there was just something about them. I finally broke the staring contest when I felt heat from the back of my neck and cheeks. I didn't know why my body decided to be a dick at that particular moment, I was probably shaded a deep red and it certainly had pissed me off. Embarrassment was the neon flashing light screaming _weakness_, something I refused to be… _again_.

"Nothing to be sorry about", I said flat and sharp, this caused the boy's grin to falter, his eyes losing a little of its light. For some reason that bothered me, "It had nothing to do with me right? Then we have no problems", this time I forced some light into my tone. I was still pissed, but I didn't want him to think it was because of him, even though it _was _kinda his fault.

The light returned to his eyes and his faltered grin turned into smile. I felt my heart skitter missing a beat or two; this probably should have had me worried but I was very good at ignoring stuff.

"Nah", he started, "nothing to do with you, just some stuff with my soccer club".

The air then filled with silence and awkwardness, I took the as my cue to leave and got up from the swing. Even standing the boy in front of me was still taller even if only by a bit. I know I'm not short me being 5'11" and him being taller than me was impressive as I was already one of the tallest people I knew; probably due to the American genes I inherited from my mother's family. I weaved around him slugging my messenger bag over my shoulder.

I walked towards the path through the trees. I could hear the boy's footsteps echoing mine and knew he was following me; for what reasons I didn't know or cared, I just wanted to get to school finish the day then go home. I swear to you that I felt his hand touch my shoulder before it actually did; he turned me around till I was facing him. I really couldn't be asked but it seemed he had something he wanted to say so I just stared up expectantly.

His hand dropped down from my shoulder and protruded in-between us. "I'm Taichi Kamiya" he said with a grin. It took a second but I dropped my gaze from his eyes to his hand then back to his eyes before grabbing his hand for a shake, I was a bit surprised when he changed the hold on my hand and brought my body into a his own; okay well I was very surprised. I knew this was just a greeting but that didn't stop my face from heating and my ears filling with the beat of my own heart. I didn't know what to do, if he was one of my friends from Kawasaki I would've returned the greeting, but now as Taichi held on to me I felt paralyzed, my arms hanging limp and my knees turning to jelly. I was feeling weak again, incompetent and… really _weird_. Gathering my thoughts and channeling them into my arms gave me enough control and strength to push him off me. With more strength then I would've intended as he landed on his ass, though I definitely wasn't complaining.

I glared down into shock filled eyes, the boy's mouth hanging open slightly and confusion radiating from every pore. My glare lightened a bit, it seemed I just couldn't develop a general hate for the guy. I thought about giving my hand and helping him up but passed at the thought.

"Yamato Ishida" I said giving my name before turning around and making my way to school, leaving the wild hair boy still on his ass.

**xxx**

Who would've thought, I mean I guess it shouldn't have been too surprising but I was severely shocked. When I entered my drama class to see that grinning, wild haired, trash can kicker having a conversation with who I could only guess was my drama teacher; she looked young enough if you ignored the wrinkles. I mean it wasn't so much a shock that he was a student at my school, or that he was the same age as me, what shocked me was that he was in my _drama_ class. I would have never pegged the guy as someone who was interested in the arts.

The teacher then called us all to form a circle. She then looked up at me and gave me a warm smile, I don't know why I was dreading the class but that smile took away most of the feeling. The feeling came back twice as strong when she uttered her next words though.

"Class", she called, "It would appear that we have a new student". _Great_, she obviously hadn't gotten the memo from Mr. Riyota. Though the knowing glint in her eyes had me thinking otherwise, I definitely wouldn't put it past her to downright ignore the man. As soon as she uttered those words everyone's eyes were on me, a few girls giggled but what caught my attention was Taichi, there was something about him that always attracted my gaze. He was looking at me with an ear to ear grin, an expression that I'm strangely starting to get used to.

"So class, what better way to get to learn of our new student, then to watch him perform", the teacher announced, her name if I could remember from my timetable correctly being Ms. Kelsey. I was dumbfounded, I didn't want to do this, and I didn't want the attention. Well that was until I say Taichi and Ms. Kelsey shared nod and grin. _Oh,_ I get it, this was Taichi's idea, probably was what he was talking to the teacher about when I walked in. He was probably still pissed about me knocking him flat on his ass, completely unintentional on my defense.

Well if it was a challenge that he proposed, then it was a challenge I would accept. Ms. Kelsey came up to me asking if I had anything I could share, and I told her I had and not to worry about it. She then directed me to the makeshift stage in the drama room. The school had a big stage in the auditorium for performances but for this class the stage was only the slightly elevated bit of floor at the end of the room. It wasn't big but it was definitely enough performing space. The lights dimmed and I had a brief second to steady my breath then to begin.

_If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends. (*)_

I finished up with a bow, and it didn't take 2 seconds for the applause to begin. I peeked up from between my bangs and saw Taichi's expression, almost identical to when he was on his ass. Though there was something different about his eyes, they held shock but they also held something else; something that I couldn't quite place. In my brain I was feeling pretty smug, I _had_ won this challenge. Yet my body wasn't reacting to what my brain was thinking, instead it was reacting to that stir of emotions in Taichi's eyes. My body was becoming hot again, feeling the sensations I had felt when he held me in that greeting. I wasn't able to hear the teacher's ecstatic cry's through the drumming in my ears. I wasn't able to concentrate on her my eyes still trained on Taichi who stared right back. It wasn't until the lights redeemed themselves that I was able to break out of my trance. That was _definitely _among the top 3 weirdest experiences of my life.

The rest of the class passed by rather quickly, it was funny how quickly time flies when you're concentrating on something really hard; especially when what you were concentrating on was ignoring someone. It really wasn't that hard, Taichi wasn't doing the opposite of what I had expected him to do, for some reason I thought that he'd come and congratulate me or praise me with that grin he always seemed to have, everyone else had. Yeah, well I guess that was pretty cocky of me and I was getting ahead of myself, plus I _did_ hardly know the guy. So instead of playing along to my mind's imagination Taichi was staying as far away from everyone as he could, his face morphed into a scowl, not the same one as when I first met him, this one seemed more along the lines of 'thinking too hard'. Once every few whiles our eyes would meet, his mood would lighten and expression slightly gentling before he would physically snap away; scowl deepening immensely.

If I told you that the wild haired boy's actions weren't bothering me, I would be lying. I had to give it to myself though, I was quite good at convincing myself that the lies I told myself were the truth. Though no matter how much strength the lie held, Taichi was still nagging in the back of my mind so the amount of relief I received when the bell signaling class was over felt like water after walking a dessert. I was recalling my timetable in my head wondering what class I had next when a hand roughly pulled at my shoulder and whipped me around. Brown eyes bore into mine for the second time today; eyes that still looked somewhat angry, all I was able to do was raise my eyebrows in response.

"Ughh", he said quickly removing his hand as if my shoulder had been fire and looking away.

Bringing his that same hand he rubbed the back of his neck still avoiding eye contact. When our eyes finally met there was a moment, then he took a deep breath and let "?", tumble through his mouth. It took me a second to digest and decode what he had just said.

"…Music. Why?"

"Umm, no reason", he said while now running his hand through the wildness that was his hair, "I was just thinking, maybe… you might need some help to your next class." His words were slow and mumbled, like he was talking to himself rather than to me. I gave the words some thought, and decided that I'd take him up on the offer. I still didn't know where the classes were, it had taken me ages to find the drama class which is probably how he beat me to the class.

"Alright", I spoke while slinging my bag over my shoulder, I looked up towards Taichi to see that face splitting grin of his. His mirth was contagious and I found myself smiling back. I lightly punched him in his arm and rolled my eyes then left the class.

"So why're you angry throughout that entire lesson?" I asked, mainly to start conversation, something I don't normally do but curiosity prompted it.

"I wasn't angry" he stated defensively, "I was just, I was just… thinking." His tone was full of uncertainty but I wasn't going to push the subject, I had to keep reminding myself I didn't know the guy, everything about him was so friendly and kind, usually it was easy for me to push people away, Taichi had me feeling the opposite. I wouldn't mind getting to know him, heck maybe even becoming friends. These thoughts were coming easy and stirring emotions that I had locked away… permanently. The rest of the walk was quiet, Taichi seemed to be good a reading moods and kept quiet. I glanced around and saw the people around us whispering then hearing faint giggling, I ignored it until I heard the word 'acting' and 'performance' and inwardly groaned. _Great,_ say goodbye to low profile.

We reached the music room, easily recognizable by the music note stickers decorating the door. "Thanks Taichi", I mumbled not really paying attention to him; that's why I semi-startled when he spoke.

"Tai, call me Tai"

I turned around, releasing the handle of the door I was about to walk through.

"Why?" I asked.

"Taichi sounds too formal, you know", he shrugged,"all my friends call me Tai."

_Friends._

"Haha, okay. Then call me Matt, it's what everyone back home used to call me" my mouth lifting up at the sides, it was nice knowing that Tai now considered me a friend.

"Hmmm", he wondered, "How 'bout Yama?", he grinned.

I was seeing red, and then blue, I wasn't able to concentrate on my surroundings and everything was beginning to blur. My body was still conscious but my brain had shut off completely; and my heart, it was hurting with an intense, sharp digging pain; like someone was slowly stabbing millions of shards of glass into it. After enduring the pain of my heart for what felt like years but was probably more like less than a second my brain returned to function taking it's time. I could _feel_ the locked away emotions rushing force, and it was taking a lot of energy to suppress them. That's when I heard it, '_Yama…', 'Yama…'._ I looked up to see if it was Tai that spoke the words, his lips weren't moving but his eyes were filled with concern he was reaching towards me and I was watching it in slow motion. I looked into his brown eyes and it vaulted my mind into a flashback; her voice, her touch, her voice… her smile.

…_Yama._

My hand balled into a fist and in one swift clean movement it connected with Tai's jaw, the sound of the impact breaking through my thoughts. Then I turned and ran, I needed to get I away, I couldn't remember not yet, not until… not until the ones that hurt her, the ones that took her away from him, not until Sora's killers were buried 10 feet under… _or worst. _

**A/N: **

(*) This is Shakespeare's 'A midsummer Night's Dream' Act 5 Scene 1. The ending line said by Puck.  
The reason I used this was cuz it's my fav monologue, I used it to get into 3 different schools, junior high, my high school, then my first school in England. xDDD. So much love for it 3

Again soooo sorry for the late update. Will try my honest hardest to keep it more frequent. Still hard to see a definite plot… but one thing I can def promise is that the next update will have a smaller wait time then this one :). Lalala well I hope you enjoyed this update :)

Oh and I'm sorry if any of there is any serious ooc'ness that is bugging you. Trying to keep it to the bare minimum :) Reviews? 3


	4. Past Never Forgotten

**A/N:**__Lalala here we go with a chappie update 3 This one's kinda different from the rest cuz it's a flashback chapter xP. Thought I'd show you the reason for all Yama's crazies. But yhhh basics this chapter is quite intence on the Yamato/Sora pair... sozzy :/ but it needed to be done :(

Oh and yes. I AM A DICK! I am so sorry that I don't tell you that your reviews/alerts/favs are appreciated :/ They honestly are! It's one of the few joys that I generally thoroughly enjoy. So THANK YOU so much 3 and i'm sorry if I don't reply to your reviews but do kno they are really welcomed and enjoyed... just am one of those shy people that get nervous over what I shld say -_-... sorry.

Oh and yess MrCrazy's anonymous review which pointed out some good points. Yamato is part American in this AU cuz of what I have planed with his mom for future chappies... so I suppose it didn't really matter but am just going to stick with him being part american. And Yama's _only_ slightly shorter then Tai, call me stereotypical but I like my uke's shorter then the seme's... the whole seme gazes down into uke's eyes love thing gets me 3 If this _really _bothers you just pretend Yama has a future growth spurt or something xDD

long note... :$ hahax n e whoooo onwards 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in the weeniest way, this is to say my life is just that incomplete :P_

**xxx**

"_Yamaaaa, c'mon, we're going to be late"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming"_

_I heard footsteps approaching until she was there leaning against the door frame, in all her beauty. She wore the white and black dress with the unique ruffle pattern at the bottom that I had bought for her just for tonight. It came just above her knees revealing smooth, long legs that led into a pair of sleek black heels. Her auburn hair flicked outwards from its chin length height, and her bangs came just across her face, sweeping over her eye lids. I watched a blush creep up her neck and tint her_ _cheeks._

_"What're you staring at?" she mumbled flush imprinting her cheeks proudly. I smiled; Sora was never able to suppress her emotions, always wearing them on her sleeve for the world to see. _

_"You" I said once we made eye contact, her blush deepened. I took the moment of distraction and leaned forward, soft lips coming in contact with mine. Her lips were warm and my body heated in reaction to her. I went to deepen the kiss but was stopped by her small but firm hand on my chest._

_"We really are going to be late", she whispered, barely audible._

_Then turning on her heel she left me to finish up getting ready. I let out a chuckle, Sora really was too cute. After one last check in the mirror, trying to make sure everything was just right I stepped out the bathroom. I was jolted with surprise when something warm gently touched my cheek sending pleasant shivers up my spine. I turned around to find Sora smiling up at me, cheeks rosy from giving me the chaste peck to my cheek._

_"Come on", she spoke entangling her fingers with mine. "What's a birthday party without the birthday boy?" With that she dragged me out of the house and towards the car that was waiting for us outside._

_**If only I knew what would have happened next.**_

**xxx**

_The party had been great. Dad had rented out an underage club for the night and I can safely say it had been a definite success. The music had been amazing playing the latest hits as well as the old classics, mixing in a couple of techno tracks here and there; it literally made the party come to life in a physical sense. And even though drinking had been prohibited and what not, we had still managed to get our hands on some. Sora had refused to drink, always the responsible one. I on the other hand was completely wasted, literally stumbling out of the club. I had only stepped out to get some fresh air, but after surrounding myself in the cool breeze I didn't want to go back inside just yet._

The faint clicks on the pavement behind me caused me to whip around, a bit too quickly, causing my head to spin. Before I fell off my center of balance and caused some embarrassing damage to myself, I was steadied by a pair of tender arms wrapping around my waste. I looked down to find warm brown orbs looking at me, concern pooling into them.

"Yama? Are you okay?" Sora asked, worry lacing her words. I had to fight thru my drunken haze to find the right words to remove her unease; I hated seeing Sora like this, smiles suited her so much more, and worst of all was that it was me who was taking it away.

"Yeah I'm s'okay", I slurred, "I may have drunk a bit too much though." She sighed into my chest.

"Do you want to go home then?" She asked. At that moment I didn't care where I was. I just wanted to be with Sora, with her arms wrapped around me just like this.

My drunken induced mind then took me into a daydream about a possible future. Sora would have her arms wrapped around me just like this while we stood under the cherry blossom trees in April. Petals would fall gently around us and the breeze would be warm. We'd be waving our daughter off as she entered thru the gates of her first school. She was beautiful and sweet, a spitting replica of her mother. Sora would then look up at me, tears threatening to spill. Then we would kiss; a kiss so gentle and pure. Our love would still be strong, perhaps even stronger and it would last like this throughout our eternity.

"Yama?" A soft voice said, tugging me from my day dream. I stare into soft brown orbs that now instead of concern were filled with mirth. "What were you thinking about?" She asked curiously.

I continued staring, this is the girl I would be with in the future, the girl who I couldn't possibly live without, the girl that I would propose to tomorrow on our 6 year anniversary, the rings that I had gotten wouldn't be the real engagement rings, more like promise rings. Until we were 18 and I would be able to give her my grandma's engagement ring that she had left me in her will. I slowly leaned in till our lips met, a simple kiss.

"You", I whisper into her lips as a response to her earlier question. She grins into me then to my surprise deepens our kiss. The alcohol making it so the kiss increased my sexual appetite, I press her into the nearby wall to further our kiss, my hand trailing up her leg. She grabs my hand and breaks away, allowing me to take a much needed breath.

"We should probably go back now", she says while averting my eyes. I knew Sora wasn't ready yet; she was saving herself 'til she was married, 'til we were married. So of course I respected her wishes and backed off, I had respected her wish for this long and I wasn't about to stop now, even if that made it so I'd be a virgin for that much longer.

"Sure, do you want to walk for a bit tho" I ask, "too nice of a night and all", the real reason being that I needed to cool down from our recent intimacy's. She didn't seem to sure about my idea but took my hand that I offered and we began to walk through the unfamiliar territory.

_**If only I knew.**___

_**xxx**___

As we continued to walk I began to sober, thus realizing how stupid of an idea this was. What was I thinking taking a walk at, I check my titanium wristwatch, 12:58! We must have been walking for quite awhile, luckily the night wasn't cold, that or the alcohol was doing its job and keeping me warm. I begin to stop and pull out my phone, but Sora doesn't let me and jolts me along. I look down to see panic flooding her features, and I can feel her urgency as she squeezes my arm.

"What's wrong?" I hiss, the atmosphere calling me to be as quiet as possible.

"Yama, you need to call your dad and tell him to pick us up, now", she whispers back, "tell him to find us on the street near the club"

"What? Why?" I ask, still keeping my voice hushed.

"We're being followed", she replies, "Hurry Yama, take out your phone, and I'll find our way back to the club."

Adrenaline jolts me too my senses, god how long was I in that daze for? Sora was the most street smart person I knew, that's why I wouldn't question her, if she said we were being followed, then I knew we were, I had a faint clue why they'd be tagging us, the only problem was I didn't know how many of them there were. My blood now pumping so hard that my hands began to shake causing me to nearly fumble and drop my phone.

Just as I finished dialing I was roughly grabbed by the shoulder of my jacket and thrown into the ally we were passing.

"Yama!" I heard Sora cry out as I fell on the gravel hard. I looked up to see 2 men on Sora shoving her around. She was doing well holding her ground, I had to thank god for all those Karate classes she took. I get up, about to charge at her opponents.

"Yama! Behind You!", I turn around to find the third attacker, probably the one who had dragged me into the dark passage. Darkness shrouds most of his features but I'm able to make out his basic shape, he's shorter then me but physically bigger. Hair shrouds his eyes but his teeth glistens in the darkness in a feral grin. I lunge at him, I didn't notice the bat until I felt it crash into my skull. Excruciating pain filled my senses as the world dimmed around me. I heard a faint scream before everything went black.

_**xxx**___

"Yama", I heard a faint voice calling me out of my slumber, "Yama, please wake up, please be okay." My head throbbed in pain reminding me of what had just happened, my eyes fly open and nonexistent light blinds me. I close my eyes and attempt to feel the surroundings, my head is lying on something soft and I'm being gently shaken.

I lift myself up, fighting through the pain. I look down and realize I had been lying in someones lap, I look up to see the person who had been comforting me. Sora.

"Thank God", she whispered all too lightly I could barely hear her.

"Sora, what happened are you okay?", my conscious returning more.

"I love you, Yama", she says while closing her eyes. "Always will."

"Sora what's wrong", panic fills my voice as I realize something's wrong. I begin to examine her, she was leaned against the bricks, her makeup was smudged and her dress was torn in some places but still intact. I was about to breath a sigh of relief as I saw that nothing seemed to bad when I noticed that she was cupping her stomach. It was then that my sense of smell returned and the metallic smell of blood filled my nose.

"Sora, god no", I cry, as I reach for her, I tenderly caress her cheek. "Please, please open your eyes."

"Ya-ma, remem-member when we first me-met", she started, her eyes opening slightly, the usual color and brightness dimmed incredibly.

"Of course, Sora come on just keep talking to me, don't stop." I choke, tears blurring my eyes as I searched frantically for my phone, finding it next to Sora.

"I-I already pho-phoned them", she said as if reading my mind. "On the way-y"

"Okay, okay don't worry Sora", I sob disgracefully, "you're going to be okay". I stroke her arm to warm her cooling flesh.

"You ki-kissed my cheek", Sora said continuing her previous story, "You said tha-that you lov-lov-loved me, and that I was the on-ly one". Tears now flowed freely as a remembered our first memories together. "But-t, you were wrong Ya-ma".

It clocks in my mind that Sora was trying to say her last words, that she was accepting the unfair fate.

"No, stop, don't give up, helps on there way", I shift her so she lies in my arms, my attempt to warm her body up as much as possible.

"_Yama, I'm not the on-only one, you'll find some-someone, and-and when you do, don't be-be afr-aid to love a-gain"_

"_Sora no!", I cry into her clutching her desperately._

"_I love you Yama", she whispered softly before her eyes gently slid closed._

_**If only I had known, Sora would still be here; with me. If only I wasn't stupid and made that choice, Sora would be alive.**_

I clutched myself, holding my arms around my waist as I recalled those painful memories. Memories that I hadn't wanted to remember just yet. I didn't want to to think about it yet, I didn't want to accept that Sora really was gone, that I'd have to spend the rest of my life without her. I thought about suicide, so that if the afterlife existed then we would be together. I couldn't do it, I saw how torn up Sora's death had affected her family, saw how it affected her mother especially; I couldn't be so selfish and cause that pain for dad. It hurt though, _really hurt_. The memories hit me so much force and strength, I had to will myself to get away from the school before I collapsed. I had ran, I ran until my lungs and body began to cramp, pain shooting throughout my body; then I ran some more. I don't know how I managed to get to the park that I had been in during lunch but I had and it didn't matter. I stumbled towards the swings and collapsed, tears cascading down my face like a steady stream. The hiccuping was making my chest tight and throat sore but I couldn't stop.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me and my face was pressed into something warm and hard. I was shocked but my body was too tiered to actually jump by impulse. I halfheartedly struggled against the perpetrator who was pressing myself into what I could guess were hard abs. The grip lessened and I looked up to find brown orbs gazing down at me. It didn't surprise me that it had been Tai, my body seemed to have already known thus the poor attempt of struggle. He looked down at me warmly, his expression sombre but his eyes swirling with so many emotions. Warm fingers then brushed my cheeks, wiping tears away tears that still continued to spill. I wanted to refuse him, to push him away but I couldn't bring myself to do it... _I didn't want to be alone_. My arms tightened around him and I buried my face into his already wet cotton shirt. He tightened his arms around me as well, hands wove into my hair in a massaging gesture calming me slightly. I relaxed into his warm body, letting down all my barriers, allowing all my locked emotions to rush forward. With Tai's help, I finally allowed myself a chance to _grieve_.

**A/N: **Hiya guys and gals 3 hope you enjoyed this chappie. I dunno how I feel about it... think that there's too little Taito... but I felt that you probably wanted to be clued in on Yama's past sooner or later so I chose the sooner option :P But this has definitely allowed a chance for Taito to bloom 3 the next chappie will def hav more of our lovable couple 3 any whoo hope you enjoyed it xD but umm yh review? xP Love you 3


	5. A shallow cut

**A/N: **Yesssss I know I have no excuse for it being _this _late. I should have had this up by the end of May start of June cuz that's when my exams finished... OMG THEY WERE HELL! I don't know how I survived them... but yh after I should have had this done but I just wasn't motivated... this one really took a lot from me to type up... eeek... hopefully you'll enjoy it tho xD hehe

Well then... Onwards :)

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Digimon in anyway possible, not even a little bit, not in the slightest, not even at all :(_

Slowly, I stir myself up from what was probably the best sleeps I've had in awhile. I let out a muffled yawn and try to stretch out but find it difficult. Looking down I find strong arms wrapped securely over my waist, not tightly, more comfortably in a way that tempted to lull me back to sleep. I crane my neck, looking behind me to find my captor, soft brown orbs meet mine and Taichi gives me a genuine smile that causes my heart to skip ever so slightly; must have been from the shock of him genuinely smiling instead of that grin that was usually plastered on his face. I had become accustomed already to the grin so the smile had definitely been a pleasant surprise. To further my surprise he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to my forehead, the feeling of softness sent my heart way past the slight skipping to a full throttle dash, my stomach joining in doing cartwheels. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable in the least but it was definitely... _a shock?_ After what seemed like ages he removes his mouth and gives me his characteristic grin.

"You feeling better?", he asks concern filtering into his voice.

Letting out a breath and snuggling further into him.. for warmth; it was getting chilly and Tai felt like summer.

"Yeah", I let out, "Um, I'm sor-"

"Nothing for you to apologize for", he interrupts, "and don't worry I won't ask either." Honesty and sincerity radiated from his voice and I looked up from his chest to his eyes only to see them enforcing his words. I don't know what it was but in the short time I've known the boy he seems to only make situations better; he makes _me_ better. He's the first to look away and I spot a blush creeping up his neck.

"So um, it's uh getting kinda late", Taichi mumbles.

"Shit, how long was I out?" I ask while shifting out of Tai's hold and fumbling through my pocket's for my phone.

"Bout an hour and a bit", he shrugs. An hour and a bit? That means I've been asleep in Tai's arms for at least an hour, in a random park, where anyone could have walked by and seen. As these thoughts process I subconsciously shuffle away from the other boy and get to my feet. I might have gotten up a bit to fast because all too sudden the ground feels like its sliding beneath me and I find myself falling in slow motion. Expecting a hard impact I brace myself only to land into Tai's hard body as he caught me.

"You sure you're all right?", Tai asks mirth lacing his words.

This time I can't suppress my blush that warms my cheeks and neck. I can't help noticing the non-existent space between us.

"Uh, yeah. I just stood up too quick", I mutter quietly, not trusting my voice currently. The moment had passed but he didn't let go, still holding me tightly, it was strangely comfortable, but still... awkward.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm okay now", I say, awkwardness spilling into the air around.

"Oh yeah", Tai laughs and releases me, "I knew that, was just making sure and stuff", he says while averting my eyes.

I pass Tai's touchiness off as being part of his personality. Ruffling through my jeans I rummage for my phone, which I can't seem to find. I find my bag on the ground next to the tree where I was sleeping against with Tai and begin to ransack through it. I was sure that I had my phone with me when I left the school, did it fall out?

"You looking for this?" Tai asks causing me to look over at him. Sure enough my phone is in his hand.

"Yeah, actually I was. Where'd you find it?" I question while making my way over to the the other boy.

"I found it on the path that leads to the park, thought it might've been yours so I picked it up", he states simply, "Oh, by the way your dad phoned, I didn't know for sure if it was your phone so I answered it, you know, in case it needed to be returned or something."

"Thanks for picking it up", I say honestly grateful. I take my hand from his offering hand, my fingertips brushed his palm slightly and caused my skin to warm. "What did my dad say?" I ask ignoring my body's reaction.

"Nothing much, he asked where you were and stuff, I told him you were chilling with me at my house, and that you had fallen asleep and you'd phone when you woke up", he answers, "I hope you don't mind."

Tai was honestly a life saver. I checked my phone clock, reading 5:46 off of it. If dad thought I was ignoring his calls he would have thought that something was up; then I'd be on hardcore lock-down for the rest of the year. "No, I don't mind at all, in fact you probably saved me." I beam at him, "Actually you've only known me for less then a day and I can safely say I'm utterly in debt to you", I laugh.

He joins in the laughter and all to soon I'm caught up in Tai's effect he has on me, where I'm able to feel like myself, a feeling that I've been locking away for too long. What is it about him that makes me want to call him a friend?

I begin noticing the small things, how his eyes crinkle in the corners as he let's out the rest of his faint chuckles, how the fading sun reflects in his eye when they open to look at me; the kind milk brown colour lighting up and changing amber. If I was a girl I'd defiantly find him attractive, heck I find him attractive now. I quickly cease my thoughts, I mean it's not that I'm homophobic or anything similar, I just know that I'm not gay. Besides even if I w_as_ gay or bi I'm not looking for a relationship, I doubt I ever would. Sora must have been wrong, she was and would be the only person I would ever love.

"So... I was wondering if you'd actually wanted to come over for dinner?", Tai easily broke through my thoughts, "I already asked my mum when you were out, she's making Tempura."

I took a moment to contemplate the offer, my dad already thought I was over there so actually following through with it wouldn't cause any harm.

"If that'd be okay, I'd love to", I said sincerely.

Another one of those genuine smiles was shown throwing me slightly off guard. Seriously those smiles were like radiation, I'd definitely be getting some sort of sickness from him.

**xxx**

"Tadiama", I echoed through the house as I stepped through the door.

"_Welcome Back", my dad spoke as he descended the stairs, "How was dinner?"_

_I laughed remembering the dinner I had just had, the Kamiya family was definitely a lively one; even at dinner. Mrs. Kamiya had given me a very warm welcome and she was a very hospitable. Kari was there with a friend as well. He introduced himself as Daisuke and his crush on Tai's little sister was obvious. I asked Tai about it later that evening; he assured me that it was purely platonic, that Kari piratically thought of the boy as another brother. I kind of felt sorry for the younger boy, but I was felt relieved at Tai's words, it was something about Hikari that made me feel protective over her. I didn't let myself question my reaction that much, just playing it off as me missing my own little sibling._

_Realising I hadn't replied yet as I locked into my father's expectant but amused gaze. "It was great actually", I chortled, "By the way this is for you", I handed my father the neatly packed bento Mrs. Kamiya had made for him. "She figured you haven't eaten yet, or at least not anything healthy"._

_The amused glint in his eyes never left as he took the package from me, "You sound happy", he stated not expecting a reply of any sort. I simply nodded my head in affirmative and a smile broke out on his face._

_"__Well I'm going to bed then, do you need anything before I hit the sacks?", I asked. He shook his head and I passed him making my way to the stairs and then to my room. I shut my door with a quiet click and jumped onto my bed. I didn't know why but I felt as if a very heavy weight that was pressing into my chest harshly had lessened quite a bit, the pressure was still there however it felt as if I could breath now, like now I was going to be able to pull through, that there might actually be a light at the end of this dark tunnel that I've been travelling. Actually I did know the reason why, a person who in the short single day of knowing him has brought out bits of the me that I've been locking away. There was definitely something about Tai that had me wanting to reveal my ____real__ self with him, some draw that I still hadn't been able to put my finger on. It was because of this new bond that I was able to do what I was about to do. _

_I reached into the back of my closet and pulled out a box that I had hidden away just the other day, I would have never thought that I'd be able to do this, would have never thought that I would want to especially in this lifetime. I opened the box and let the crisp air fill my senses, there was a faint scent that I deeply recognized as Sora's favourite perfume. My eyes began to sting and I reached up to rub them only to wipe away tears that were now freely flowing. Maybe I couldn't do this after all, it was too soon, I couldn't. I began to move away from the box when I felt a strong vibration from my jean's pocket. Reaching into them and pulling out my phone I saw that I had a new text message from Tai. Feeling a strange mixture of emotions, the most dominant being nervousness, I opened the message._

___Taichi: Hey Yamato, I just wanted to say sorry for seeming really pushy today :/ but I was really happy that you were able to open up to me. I'm really hoping that we become good friends :) I'll see you tomorrow at school, if you ever need anything just give me a shout yh? Anyways.. nite :)_

_Tai's message restored my courage that had began to falter. That's right, I have someone to lean on, I'm no longer alone. I know that I was never actually alone, I had people from my old school, I had my dad, but it was my friendship with Tai that was comforting at the moment. Although we had just met ____I knew__ I could trust him; more then I could say for my so called friends that I had grown up with. I was about to put my phone down and leave the text when something clicked internally and my hands were typing out a text in reply before my mind could even register._

___Yamato: Thanks Tai... I'll see you tomorrow. Night._

_I hit the send button and set down my phone refusing to acknowledge how awkward it sounded. Peering into the box before me didn't cause the same reaction as it had before, I felt calmer now; and I knew I had Tai to thank for that. I began unpacking the box slowly letting memories that I had tried to seal away come forth. Remembering wasn't the bad thing that I had thought it to be, I missed Sora and that honesty that I had with my self was allowing me to piece together bit by bit what had been me. I knew I wasn't going to have a miraculous recovery tonight, but I did feel... ____happier. __Setting a picture of Sora and I on the night stand next to my bed I crawled under the blankets and drifted into the second pleasant sleeps I had that day._

**xxx**

"No. he didn't recognize me", the speaker muffled into their phone. "Yes I'm sure, I even followed him to double check" A pause. "Stop worrying so much... I won't... Fine, Bye." The speaker smirked into their phone before hanging up and walking away from the house they'd just been monitoring; the house that contained the new arrivals to the community, who had both just gone to bed.

"I'm just going to play... a little"

**A/N: **eeek... who was that stalking our little Yama.. and why? you're welcome to guess and I can give you a certain response... I'm Not Telling :) hehe you'll just have to wait and see... sorry this is short... it really drained me and I'm def not happy with it... but I am happy for the development... HEY LOOK DAISUKE IS HERE! Haha well he wasn't really... don't worry u Daisuke fans... he is actually relevant to the story :) hehe well then... until next time. XD Love you :)


End file.
